Bennett Family
The Bennett Family is a main family in The Old Ones: The Beginning of The Immortals Wiki. It is an old family, but it is not confirmed that it is one of the founding families even though Victoria was a fellow companion to The Old Ones. The family originally were settled in Salem, Massachusetts where witches were burned at the stake. When the witch trials began, they relocated to the area where Albany, New York is in 1692, where they lived in secrecy for one hundred years. Family Tree The Bennett family bears an occult gift which leaps to second generations though female descendants, so that some of the women in the family are witches. Family Members *'Lorena' was an extensively powerful witch and is known as The Original Witch. Lorena is the first witch to ever originate and conjure a spell to presume immortality. After the beginning of the original congregation of vampires, Lorena has tried for centuries to iradicate their complete existence, which she ignited a war between herself and the first vampire family. She has also failed in many attempts. Not being able to succeed in her long-term accomplishment, Lorena acclaimed in an exhile state to where she couldn't be discovered by nor vampire or werewolf. Since then, no supernatural has detected or mention her name, until now! Lorena has reintroduced herself to the current society and is now an inferious threat to the supernatural world of all celestial immortals. *'Vivian' was a powerful witch, also the niece of Lorena. Unlike many witches, Vivian was indoctrinated with magnificent power that was instilled in her veins since birth. When she got to a particular age, she was disciplined to control her magical abilities, which was instructed by her aunt Lorena. When Vivian learned of Lorena's disturbing plot to annihilate The Old Ones, she began to go against her relative and disagreed with her beliefs about obtaining superior power beyond their reach. Engaging in a formidable war against Eric and his siblings, while inflicting pain among the six, Lorena mutilated their entire estate and relinquished their former companions. Obtaining knowledge of her destructive and current process, Vivian began to use her power to eradicate her aunt which resulted in her not possessing enough energy during the confrontation. Enraged about her betrayal, Lorena administered a neutralizing spell that immolated Vivian, which resulted in her death. Vivian is currently a spirit within the realm of peace and can be summoned by any instructed witch. *'Victoria Bennett' was an ancestor of Ayana Bennett. Victoria was the handmaiden to Ariana & Camille in 1511 as well as a powerful witch. She was also a direct-line descendant of one of the women accused of witchcraft during the real-life Salem Witch Trials, which took place in the Salem area of the Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1692. Among her notable actions, Victoria gave Lapis Lazuli rings to her vampire associates, which gave them the ability to walk in daylight. Victoria is the 4th-great grandmother of Ayana Bennett through Ayana's grandmother, Lauren. During the epic war between The Old Ones and Connor/Newborn army, Victoria insisted she help during the battle, which she did. *'Lauren Bennett' was the grandmother of Ayana Bennett and also a witch like her grand-daughter. She lived at 2136 Oak Street before her death. She was a Occult Arts Professor at the local university. Unfortunately in April 2010, she passed away after contracting a severe heart attack due to anxiety. *'Marie Bennett' is a witch and the biological mother of Ayana Bennett, whom she abandoned eighteen years earlier, due to the intensified suplimention of not wanting to become a mother at her relunctant age; leading to Ayana being raised by her grandmother. After constituting the hardest decision she has ever made and throughout the years, Marie has actuated in the city of Albany, New York, which is primarily as a personal trainer and facilitist associate. *'Ayana Bennett' is a charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that is shown to be very mature for her age. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. *'Jamia Bennett' is the estranged cousin of Ayana and also a witch. Her ancestor is also Victoria Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts, but fled the town during the infamous Salem Witch Trials. *'Erin Bennett' is the gregarious and the distinctive relative of the formidable congregation of witches whom has began to stimulate the essential and liberating formulations in order to accumulate the ideal and irregular contributions that her cousins prior to her vindication has established and illuminated. *'Maya Bennett' is Lauren's niece and Dionna's first cousin twice removed. *'Dionna Bennett' is Jamia's mother and a relative of Maya, therefore she is related to Lauren and Ayana Bennett. OrigWitch.jpg|Lorena H1.jpg|Vivian Rosa.jpg|Victoria Bennett Haw.jpg|Lauren Bennett BennettM.jpg|Marie Bennett Jessica23.jpg|Ayana Bennett HeatherH2.jpg|Jamia Bennett Erin.jpg|Erin Bennett Trivia *The Bennett family were also considered primary characters within the novels. *Within the eleventh season, it is revealed that Lorena is progenitor of the Bennett bloodline. *Only a witch from this family can bring down The Other Side. Category:Witches Category:Witch Covens Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Witchcraft Category:Episodes